


Dear Illinois - Illiyance

by CielWritesShit



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, I mention Y/N, Illinois doesn't actually appear, Jail, Letters, M/M, There should be more fics about these two, Yancy is a sweetheart, Yancy wrote Illinois a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: It's been months since Yancy last had a visitor at Happy Trails Penitentiary. After the events of A Heist With Markiplier, he decides it's about time that he writes a letter to his old cellmate.Implied Illinois x Yancy, but can be read as just friends.
Relationships: Illinois/Yancy (A Heist with Markiplier), Markiplier/Markiplier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Dear Illinois - Illiyance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to tell you, I was just drawing Yancy the other day, and this entire fic came from that. I really wish there was more content for these two, they're the cutest pairing IMO. I'll probably be writing more fics for these two in the future, there's only like 100 pics for them in total!
> 
> In other news. writing in Yancy's voice is stupidly difficult if you forget to turn off autocorrect.

_Dear Illinois,_

_Sure has been a while since youse has dropped by the prison, huh? I, uh, haven’t seen youse in a while. Youse better not have forgotten about me, the bestest cellmate in the world. Or worse, youse better not be avoiding me. It’s so quiet without youse always talking about how much of a pretty boy youse is._

_We gots a new inmate the other day. Them and this friend o’ theirs. They was a smart one, I couldse tell that. Quiet, no nonsense. There was something in their eyes that reminded me of youse. They, hah, they tried to beat me in a fight, just like youse did. They managed to land a couple of good hits on me too, y’know? They had the same needs to escape that youse did. I don’ts know what came over me, but I hads to help them escape, ya feel me? I just couldn’t sit around and watch them go insane. So I got them out. Got them this weird box thing from the Warden, it seemed important. You’d probably say it belonged in a museum or something. Either way, they seemed happy to have it back. I wonder what was in it._

_I wonder what kind of adventures youse has got up to since you last came to visit. Probably some incredible, death defying stunt that took you out of the country. Maybe youse is in some weird jungle right now.Youse could be deep underground returning another one of youses cursed statue thingys. Or maybe youse is curled up at home, waiting for a chance to come see youses pal. I, uh, I hope youse is not dead or anything. That would mean that youse isn’t gonna come see me. No more visitations? That would suck, youse feel me? So, don’t be dead Noisy. Don’t youse dare be dead. I can’t lose youse too._

_I miss ya Noisy. It’s not the same without youse hanging around here. Even when youse comes to visit, I miss you, being here, with me. I wanted to tell youse something important last time youse was here. Last time youse came to visit. But, it doesn’t matter now. I felt that youse would be happy that… well. I’m thinking about going for parole next time it comes up. I’ve been here for too many years now. It’s probably time that I leave the nest y’know? Finally take youse up on that promise of adventure youse gave me. It’d have to wait for a bit, but youse wouldn’t mind that, right? Youse wouldn’t mind waiting for me to be free as a bird?_

_What’s a few extra months on a promise, eh?_

_Anyways, I should lets youse get back to youses adventuring. Let Ol’ Warden send this to ya, youse feel me? He’d be happy that I was writing to youse._

_Don’t forget, visitation, every third Sunday!_

_Forever youses._

_Yancy_


End file.
